


"Yes Master"

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Felching, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: James has difficulty asking for what he wants.





	"Yes Master"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_may_madness Day 3. Unbetaed, and there’s probably a gazillion tons of mistakes, but I don’t care. I made words. Finally, I made words. Well, I didn’t make the actual words, but I put them together and formed sentences, and I took the sentences and made paragraphs. The paragraphs then made a story. The first new story in over a year! So good or bad, I’m just excited to finally have, that writer’s block of a bitch off my back.

The smell of citrus, lemon if he had to guess, assaulted Teddy’s senses as he walked out of the bedroom. Stretching the kinks out of his back after a night of wild and lascivious sex he wandered naked into the kitchen. James stood at the counter pouring boiling water over a teabag, which in Teddy’s opinion smelled like furniture polish.

James had recently discover some sort of herbal tea called Lemon Zinger that he’d found at a back shelf a Pakistani run market just around the corner from the closest apparition point. He claimed, it helped him wake for his six am shift as an Intern under Healer Draco Malfoy. Well, the lemony smell was enough to wake the dead.

Teddy wrapped his arms around James waist from behind him, and rested his chin on James shoulder. He paused for a second, before planning to kiss his way along the side of James neck when he felt James tense beside him. He grew even more concerned, and confused, when James shrugged him off and walked the kettle back to the burner. 

“You want some tea? I can heat the water back up again. I think there’s some English Breakfast in the cupboard, or Darjeeling if you prefer.” Not once did James turn to look at Teddy.

Felling somewhat underdressed, as he was naked as the day he was born and finding James fully dressed, including his shoes, it was an understandable feeling. He said, “James? What’s going on?’

Nothing but silence answered his question.

“Jamie, talk to me. What happened between, last night when you couldn’t keep talking, as I ate my come out of your arse last night? Well, admittedly, there wasn’t a lot of diversity in your word choice. More of a continual, ‘Oh, fuck Teddy, Teddy, fuck, oh god, Teddy.’ Still I found it rather stimulating conversation.”

Teddy laughed and simultaneously grew hard just thinking about the night they had had. Merlin, he loved James so much. He was always up for whatever games Teddy wanted to play. Last night had been Alpha/Omega with Teddy having morphed himself into a form of werewolf Alpha with a cock and tongue to match the form he had taken. 

James had played along like the perfect Omega and play mate. Teddy had fucked him relentlessly, even going so far as to complete the knotting inherent in canine mating. Once Teddy had bottomed out and the knot was forming, Jamie had lain in his arms shuddering and whimpering as the knot grew inside him. Teddy had jacked him off two times and was starting on a third when the knot finally started to loosen inside of James. 

As soon as he’d slipped out of James’s arse Teddy had flipped him over and began licking his come out of him. At first soothing the intense stretch, soon though his tongue still in wolf form was reaching places no human tongue could ever reach had James gripping the sheets, incoherent with need as he fucked himself on Teddy’s tongue. Teddy didn’t let him go until his arse was completely clean. 

Fuck, just thinking about it made Teddy impossibly hard. He wanted James back in in bed, now. It didn’t have to be any kinky stuff, just him and Jamie, kissing and cuddling and fucking. Teddy reached out for him just as the kettle whistled and James turned towards it. “Come on, James. Forget about the tea. Let’s go back to bed.”

“No.” James jerked away, spilling boiling hot water over his hand. Before he could even react Teddy had wandlessly healed the burn.

James turned and scowled at him. “Thank you. For healing me, but no, I’m not coming back to bed with you. I know since you pay my rent you think you get to always be the one to decide what we do.” 

“What! What the hell are you talking about? I pay the rent for us. This is our place. You’re an Intern; you’re not making any money. Once you do, you’ll start sharing in the expenses. Besides, there’s no yours or mine. It’s all ours.” 

James turned back towards him look so sad and forlorn Teddy’s heart near broke. He suspected something else was going on. “Is it really ours? Are you sure?” James asked. 

“I always thought of it that way. Jamie, I love you. Everything I have is yours. Always will be.” 

“Then why do I… Why…” James appeared to be struggling for his words. 

“Why what? What do you want, James? You know, I’ll give it to you, if I can.” 

“Whydoialwayshavetobethesubmissiveone?” he burst out barely remembering to breath. “Maybe I want to be the one to decide what we do. Sometimes, maybe, I want to play the games my way.” His voice grew really soft and low and the next words he said trailed off to barely a whisper. 

Teddy couldn’t help himself. He started laughing. He laughed so much that he almost missed the last thing James said. But, he didn’t. He heard it clearly and it filled his heart with joy. It was the one thing he’d been waiting for James to let him know he was ready for.

He stopped laughing and pulled James into his arms and kissed away the scowling, even as James tried to pull away. “Come with me to the bedroom. I need you to help me pick out the clothes I’ll need.”

“For what?” 

“You and I are going to the Ministry. We’re going to get your name put on the deed as co-owner of the flat. Then, it really will be our place. We’ll make it legal, just like you just asked.” 

“That wasn’t what I meant.” 

“I know,” he said as his mouth covered James and he kissed him. “But if we’re going to make us legal, we’re going to do it in front of all our friends and family. Your dad will have my hide if I try to marry his son without him being there to give you away. We’ll need a license for that.”

James’s face lit up in a way that Teddy had loved since he’d first realised how important James was to him over five years ago. 

“And once we’re officially Mr and Mr Potter-Lupin you can Master me all you want. Though, maybe we should start now. You might need the practice,” he said with a laugh as he dodged James attempt to swat him. 

“Later, first we need to put my name on the deed, and get the license. Now, go get dressed,” he added this time the flat of his hand connected with Teddy’s bare arse. 

“Yes Master,” Teddy said as he rubbed his stinking cheeks. “I think you’re going to get the hang of this being the one in control just fine.”


End file.
